1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable, rotatable and detachable LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) viewfinder, and particularly to a tiltable, rotatable and detachable LCD viewfinder for a cameorder capable of enabling a user to easily take pictures while viewing the LCD viewfinder detachably mounted for 360.degree. rotation on the upper surface of the camcorder body.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a perspective view of a first conventional camcorder provided with a cameorder body 1a consisting of a camera section 100 and an LCD viewfinder section 200. Here, the camera section 100 is provided with an objective lens 3a through which the images of objects are passed, and the LCD viewfinder section 200 is provided with a 270.degree. tiltable LCD viewfinder 2a including a screen 2a'for viewing the images passed through the objective lens 3a.
Referring to FIG. 2, there is shown a perspective view of a second conventional camcorder provided with a camcorder body 1b consisting of a camera section 100a and a 60.degree. tiltable viewfinder section 200a. Here, the camera section 100a is provided with an eyepiece for directly viewing pictures passed through an objective lens (not shown) with the eyes, and the LCD viewfinder section 200a is provided with a LCD viewfinder 2b including a screen 2b'for viewing the images passed through the objective lens (not shown).
The operation of both conventional camcorders will now be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
To begin with, in the first conventional camcorder, when taking pictures, the user holds the camcorder body 1a with their one hand while holding a predetermined portion thereof using their other hand for tilting the LCD viewfinder 2a within a range of 270.degree., whereby the user can see the images on the screen 2a'while standing behind the camcorder body 1a. In addition, when user wants to take higher-angled pictures, the user can take the pictures while watching the images on the screen 2a'from a position above the camcorder body 1a by keeping the camcorder body 1a at a relatively lower position than the user's eyes.
However, when the user wants to take lower-angled pictures, the user has to view the screen 2a'from a position below the cameorder body 1a. In this case, when the user tilts the LCD viewfinder 2a clockwise to its maximum downward travel, the screen 2a'faces toward the ground, but the images on the screen are upside down, whereby the user can not easily recognize the images and thus effective picture-taking is made impossible. In addition, it is inconvenient to carry the camcorder due to the relatively heavy viewfinder section always being attached thereto.
Next, in the second conventional camcorder, when taking pictures using the camcorder, the user holds the camcorder body 1b with their one hand while holding a predetermined portion thereof using with their other hand for tilting the LCD viewfinder 2b within a range of 60.degree., whereby the user can see the images on the screen 2b'while standing behind the camcorder body 1a.
In addition, when the user wants to take higher-angled pictures, the user takes the pictures while watching the images on the screen 2b'from a position above the camcorder body 1b by keeping the camcorder body 1b at a relatively lower position than their eyes. However, when the user wants to take lower-angled pictures, the user has to view the screen 2b'from a position below the camcorder body 1a. In this case, when the user fits the LCD viewfinder 2b downwardly to its maximum travel, the screen 2a'is stopped by its tilting limitation of 60.degree., whereby the user can not easily see the screen 2b'positioned relatively upwardly and thus effective picture-taking is made impossible. In addition, it is also inconvenient to carry the camcorder due to the relatively heavy viewfinder section always being attached thereto.